Une seule vie à vivre
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Peeta et Katniss sont en classe de Terminale dans un lycée d'Oregon (USA). Avec leur bande d'amis, ils vivent la vie au jour le jour sans se soucier de l'avenir. Découvrez la vie de ces adolescents en proie à leurs désirs ! Fiction AU (Alternative Universe) avec, dans les prochains chapitres, des lemons.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de "Une seule vie à vivre". Cette histoire est un AU (Alternative Universe) et donc, il n'y a pas d'Hunger Games ou de famine. Et donc, nous avons, pour couples, Peetniss, Fannie, Clato, Galhanna, Glarvel, etc... Enfin, vous n'allez pas être déçus ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic' vous plaira ! **_

_**Bises de FanficMangaDreams et !**_

_**PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ÊTRE FAVORABLE.**_

* * *

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Je soupire en signe de satisfaction et me dirige vers mon casier pour ranger les bouquins de ce foutu cours d'histoire qui n'en finissait pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, des châteaux du Moyen-Âge ?! Je referme la petite porte du casier et zippe mon sac à dos quand j'entends une voix m'appeler à au moins dix mètres derrière moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me tourne vers Johanna, tout sourire aux lèvres, qui accourt vers moi. Et dire que je pensais qu'elle allait m'engueuler pour ne pas l'avoir attendue à la sortie du cours…

Elle ouvre son sac de cours et en sort son portable tout me rejoignant et en m'entraînant vers l'extérieur du lycée. Elle fait des clins d'œil aux garçons qui posent leurs regards sur son décolleté plongeant et je souffle une fois de plus.

** - Alors, Kat', où se trouve l'objet de tes fantasmes ?** me demande-t-elle en cherchant mon « fantasme » du regard.

** - Il est en sport pour l'instant**, je lui réponds. **Avec ton homme, en plus, je te rappelle.** **Va falloir attendre midi pour que tu lui sautes dans les bras comme une folle…**

** - J'aime te rendre jalouse, tu sais**, avoua-t-elle en me fourrant un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes. **Mais je trouve complètement normale d'être une grosse folle avec un de ses meilleurs amis…**

Nous nous asseyons à une table de pique-nique à l'extérieur, mais Johanna en décide autrement. Elle s'allonge directement dessus et se relève sur ses coudes pour pouvoir me voir. Je lui tends les lunettes de soleil qu'elle me réclame et elle me remercie alors qu'une ombre se dessine devant elle, masquant le soleil qui lui permettrait de bronzer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

** - Putain, Clove ! Tu caches le soleil, là ! **rouspète-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

** - Et alors ? Tu vas quand même aller au salon d'UV la semaine prochaine, non ? **rétorque mon amie en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Elle sort un bouquin de sciences de son sac et l'ouvre jusqu'à trouver la page qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Les cours d'espagnol et d'histoire ne lui avaient pas permis de se mettre en tête la leçon qu'ils allaient avoir aujourd'hui en évaluation. Elle boude devant la page qu'elle lit distraitement.

** - T'as pas eu le temps de réviser hier soir à cause de Cato, je me trompe ? **questionne Johanna, ses mèches de cheveux noires et rouges arrivant sur ses épaules.

** - Mais complètement ! **crie-t-elle presque. **C'était chaaaaaaaud ! On a fait… trois fois l'amour en trente minutes. Record ?**

** - Nan**, nargue Johanna. **Une fois, je l'ai fait quatre fois en même pas une demi-heure avec Gale, alors…**

** - Oh my God… Tu me diras ton secret, hein ?**

** - T'inquiète pas pour ça, Clo' !**

Je n'écoutais clairement pas la discussion entre mes deux amies et fixais plutôt le gymnase dans lequel se trouve mon petit copain. Ce n'est que quand mon prénom retentit deux fois derrière moi que je me retourne et observe Clove en train de limer les ongles de Johanna, délaissant complètement sa leçon sur la composition solaire.

** - Je disais**, reprit Johanna, **que demain soir, y a la fête de Finnick. Tu seras là, hein ?**

** - Bah, évidemment !** je rétorque. **Tu ne crois pas que je vais louper une occasion de me bourrer la gueule et de faire la fête comme une dératée ?!**

** - Profites-en pour faire des cochonneries à Peeta. Surtout que les lits de la baraque de Finn' sont **_**très**_** confortables**, agrée Clove en tirant la langue.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, annonçant qu'il était douze heures, nous prenons nos affaires et nous dirigeons vers le portail du gymnase, où une autre classe de Terminale sortait de leurs trois heures d'athlétisme. Cashmere et Gloss, les deux frère et sœur inséparables, parlent de la prochaine fête de Glimmer, présente, la blonde sulfureuse du lycée et actuelle petite amie de Marvel, le gardien de but de l'équipe de water-polo. Ils hochent la tête devant nous trois, en signe de politesse, et se dirigent vers le bâtiment principal.

Enobaria, réputée comme la grande brute des Terminales, percute de plein fouet une dizaine de secondes plus tard Johanna, qui la dévisage avec son regard le plus hargneux et froid possible, et reprend sa route en direction du parking des étudiants. Darius passe devant nous aussi et nous fait un signe de la main avant de frapper dans la main d'un des ses amis et de partir vers le parking également.

Au bout d'un moment, Finnick, le beau gosse du lycée - pas aussi beau que mon amoureux à moi mais chacune son avis sur la question -, sort du gymnase et vient carrément nous « claquer la bise » - comme il aime dire - alors que nous attendons presque désespérément nos petits copains. Il patiente avec nous que nos petits amis respectifs sortent du stade, son sac de sport sur une épaule, les mains dans les poches de son large short blanc.

** - Ah bah, enfin ! **hurle Johanna en attirant Gale par le col de son polo manches courtes et en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pendant que ces deux-là échangeaient un baiser langoureux, aux limites de l'indécent, Cato, le copain de Clove, la rejoint, complètement exaspéré.

** - Bébé, je t'avais dit de m'attendre à la cafét' ! **

** - Bah non ! Je vais pas t'obéir tout le temps ! M'imagine pas en chien-chien à sa môman... **dit-elle en appuyant sur son torse avec son index.

Quant à moi, toujours seule au monde, je scrute la cour du gymnase et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réprimer un grognement en voyant mon chéri parler encore et encore avec Delly Cartwright, sa meilleure amie, Thresh, un de ses plus proches amis, et monsieur Brutus, comme aiment l'appeler ses élèves - pas moi en tout cas ; je préfére le patronyme de « boule à zéro » - , leur professeur d'éducation physique. Apparemment, ils parlaient d'une compétition ou quelque chose comme ça, chose que je hais plus que tout, car ça réduit mon temps avec Peeta.

Mon amoureux délaisse finalement son professeur et ses amis quand il m'aperçoit et s'excuse auprès d'eux avant de venir me rejoindre et de m'enlacer amoureusement.

** - Je t'ai manquée ? **susurre-t-il doucement à mon oreille en me collant contre lui.

** - Pas du tout**, mentis-je en soupirant suite à son souffle dans mon oreille.

Il m'embrasse finalement en plein sur la bouche et me sourit après ce baiser, ce que me fait rougir sans que je n'en sache la véritable raison. Il passe son bras sur mes épaules et je passe le mien autour de sa taille pendant que Finnick et nous nous dirigeons vers la piscine du lycée où Annie, sa fiancée - ils préférent dire ça que « petits copains » ; allez savoir pourquoi -, termine son cours de natation synchronisée.

Elle arrive quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons stoppés devant la double porte du Dôme, surnom de la piscine. Ses longs cheveux roux sont encore trempés mais Finnick affirme qu'il la préfère toujours comme ça. Après qu'ils se soient embrassés, Madge, une des meilleures potes de Gale, et Glimmer, qui avait délaissé Cashmere et Gloss, arrivent en courant et nous font un bref débriefing sur les nouvelles rumeurs du lycée avant qu'on ne se dirige tous vers la cantine.

Une fois dans la queue, qui dépasse du réfectoire, Glimmer sort son portable et envoie un rapide texto à Marvel avant de le ranger, juste au moment où miss Wiress, notre professeur de sciences, passe devant nous avec un petit sourire sec, comme à son habitude. Elle est tellement étrange...

Peeta me tient toujours par les épaules et ne me lâche que quand il faut prendre notre plateau et nos couverts. Cato et Clove, derrière nous, ont les doigts entrelacés et parlent de la fête arrosée qu'il allait donner la semaine prochaine, à l'occasion de son dix-neuvième anniversaire. Johanna, elle, tient Gale d'une main - main, bien évidemment, posée sur une des fesses de son homme - et le gronde quant à son retard du gymnase. Finnick et Annie, eux, se contentent de se câliner.

Je fais glisser mon plateau et passe devant le buffet des entrées. Du jambon découenné, du pâté ou une salade. Je lève les yeux du ciel en maudissant ces gens qui nous prennent encore pour des collégiens de sixième. Le plat est un peu plus appétissant : hamburger et frites. Glimmer et Johanna, toutes deux membres des pom-pom girls, froncent les narines devant l'énorme hamburger qui leur est servi et Clove, pour les taquiner, lâche un « Hmmm ! », auquel elles répondent par un regard noir. Je prends une Vache Qui Rit et une poire au sirop, et pars m'installer à notre table habituelle, au fond de la cantine, juste à côté de la baie vitrée.

Peeta me suit et s'assoit à côté de moi, posant son sac au sol dans un énorme fracas.

** - Vous venez demain, alors ? **questionne Finnick, du jambon dans la bouche. **Va y avoir un DJ et une barmaid ! Classe, hein ?**

** - Elle est sexy ta barmaid ? **demande Cato avant de rire devant le regard de Clove.

** - J'sais pas et je m'en fous royal, sérieux ! Je vais donner la plus grosse teuf du monde, les mecs ! **

** - N'en sois pas si sûr**, prévient Glimmer, **tu as une rivale de taille face à toi, je te préviens ! **

** - Je suis ravi que quelqu'un s'oppose à ma réputation de plus gros fêtard du lycée. Bienvenue au club ! **déclare Finn en « checkant » avec Glimm au dessus de nos plateaux.

Madge lève les yeux au ciel pendant que Johanna mange ses frites tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec Peeta et Gale. Clove me parle de son nouvel ordinateur, le dernier iMac, et n'arrête pas de vanter la fluidité de la souris sur l'écran. Perso, je suis très bien avec mon ordinateur portable Samsung et mon Nokia Lumia. Clove, elle, est une accro de la marque Apple, alors, impossible de la raisonner. Surtout quand son copain sort son iPhone 5 S de sa poche pour lire un message de Thresh, sorti déjeuner à l'extérieur avec sa jeune sœur, Rue.

Je termine mon assiette de frites et mange la moitié du hamburger avant de proposer aux garçons si quelqu'un veut le reste. Cato, Gale et Finnick se disputent presque pour avoir la seconde moitié et je décide finalement de la donner à Cato, qui promet de me payer un pack de bières à la sortie du lycée. Finnick me boude. Bon, sa proposition de partir en tête-à-tête au bord de la mer était très tentante - quoique déplacée, mais je connais tellement bien Finnick -, mais je ne peux rien refuser face à un pack de bières fraîches.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, on sort dehors et nous nous allongeons sur la pelouse, sous le beau soleil de juin qui brille au dessus de nos têtes.

** - Sérieux, elle me soule ! **se plaint Clove, les coudes sur les abdos de Cato. **Je peux pas la saquer, cette miss Wiress de mes deux ! Elle me les brise nettes avec ses contrôles coefficient quatre ! Si j'ai pas dix, je me fais tuer par ma mère et j'aurais pas le droit de sortir !**

** - Je te filerais les rép', si tu veux**, propose Gale, le plus calé d'entre nous en sciences, qui a la tête de Johanna sur les cuisses.

** - Sérieux ?! Putain, épouse moi, please ! **plaisante-t-elle, se vengeant ainsi de Cato par rapport à la barmaid.

** - Épouse-le et je te nique la gueule**, avertit Johanna qui se plaça directement de tout son corps sur son copain.

Glimmer nous dit qu'elle allait rejoindre Marvel devant la salle de mathématiques et elle nous dit « A plus ! » avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment B. Madge, elle, va en cours d'arts du cinéma, où Delly est aussi inscrite. Elle remet ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule et part directement pour le deuxième étage.

** - Eh ! Vous ramenez quoi demain ? Je suis quasiment à sec ! J'ai besoin de vodka, les gars ! **annonce Finnick, Annie assise sur un banc, en train de lire le dernier chapitre de son livre de littérature espagnole.

** - Tu te démerdes**, je lui rétorque alors que ma main s'accroche au tee-shirt de Peeta**. J'ai presque tout ramené chez Clove la semaine dernière alors tu te dé-merdes !**

** - Merci, fille du feu, ça me touche énormément, je crois que je vais pleurer ce soir devant « Titanic » en mangeant une crème glacée périmée tant tes paroles me brisent le cœur…**

** - PARLE DE « TITANIC » EN MAL ET J'T'ECLATE ! **informe Johanna en se redressant.

Je soupire en pensant que ce film est un mauvais exemple à prendre devant Johanna. Raisons : Leonardo DiCaprio est _trop_ sexy, Kate Winslet est _trop_ bien roulée et ce film est _trop_ parfait. Finnick le sait parfaitement et il aime taquiner notre amie avec ça. Il se lève au bout d'un moment, et Annie le regarde quelques secondes avant de replonger vers son bouquin. Johanna, Gale, Clove, Peeta et moi faisons de même, laissant Cato et la rouquine entre eux.

On se dirige vers le parking et nous nous arrêtons devant la voiture de Gale, une simple Peugeot bleu foncé. Il sort un paquet de clopes de sa besace, en prend une pour lui et en tend une à sa copine, pendant que Clove fourre une de ses cigarettes dans la bouche avant de l'allumer. Finnick, préférant rouler ses propres cigarettes, met plus de temps avant que la flamme de son briquet ne touche le tabac.

Peeta et moi ne sommes pas fumeurs, mais fumer de temps en temps ne nous dérange pas. Je prends une des cigarettes que Gale m'offre et le remercie avant de me saisir du briquet de Clove et d'allumer la clope. Dès que la fumée remplit complètement ma bouche, je me sens parfaitement bien, et la souffle dans la seconde d'après. Je passe la cigarette à mon copain et l'observe souffler la fumée à son tour. Nous faisons ça jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que le mégot, que j'écrase sur le bitume sec.

** - Punaise, vivement quinze heures que je quitte ce bahut, sérieux ! **clame haut et fort Clove en pinçant son mégot entre ses lèvres.

** - Tu m'étonnes trop, là**, lance Gale en tapant sur sa cigarette pour en enlever le surplus de cendres. **'Faut que je rentre chez moi et que je regarde le dernier épisode de « How I Met Your Mother » sur NRJ12…**

** - Connard, tu m'invites même pas ?!** je scandalise.

** - Eh oh, t'insulte pas mon mec, y a que moi qui le fait**, rectifie Johanna en soufflant sa fumée.

** - Jo', tu peux lui dire que c'est un connard, alors ? **

** - Connard**, lance-t-elle à son chéri. **Je t'aime toujours, petit con. Mais laisse moi une place sur le canapé pour « How I Met Your Mother ». Et à Kat' aussi. Et Peet'. Et mon petit Finnoooooooouuuu…**

** - Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde ? **soupire Finnick.

Nous sommes rejoints par Annie et Cato, qui parlent de leur cours commun : les cours d'italien, assurés par Seneca Crane, élu « prof le plus sexy de l'année » par le club de pom-pom girls. Ils arrivent à notre hauteur et Cato donne une fessée à Clove, qui se retourne, faussement offusquée. Je m'appuie contre la voiture à côté de la Peugeot, à savoir la mienne, une Toyota Yaris gris métal que j'ai eu pour mes dix-huit ans, en début du mois dernier. Mon oncle, Haymitch - le frère de ma mère, quoi -, n'était pas très pour au début mais ma mère a jugé bon de me laisser avoir ma liberté et a trouvé de très bons arguments pour le convaincre - du chantage, pour mieux dire. Cet alcoolo avait failli foutre en l'air mon projet de vacances avec ma bande de potes à Venice et ses célèbres plages, en Californie. Enfin, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, au final.

** - Vous venez tous chez moi regarder « How I Met Your Mother », donc ? **j'entends Gale demander.

** - J'ai cours d'arts plastiques jusqu'à seize heures**, s'excuse mon amoureux tandis que j'évite soigneusement son regard. **Je serai à la bourre… Je regarderai le replay chez moi, t'inquiète…**

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il pris les arts plastiques ? Il est meilleur que son professeur, qui n'arrête pas de le critiquer sur ses tableaux, et qui se permet de lui donner des conseils de « professionnel ». Il y a des jours où j'ai envie d'entrer en furie dans l'atelier et de choper son prof' par la peau du cul.

Nous acceptons tous. Peeta sera donc en retard à cause de ses arts plastiques, et Cato et Annie, à cause de leur cours d'italien. Johanna embrasse Gale contre la portière de la voiture quand la sonnerie retentit. Johanna, Clove et moi, étant tout le temps dans la même classe, partons vers notre cours de sciences, accompagnées de Gale et Peeta, ayant ce cours en commun avec nous. Miss Wiress nous fait entrer dans sa salle de classe et distribue les copies de l'évaluation. Un QCM à justifier très compliqué - pour ma part. Je vois Gale sourire de satisfaction, et Clove se décomposer juste à côté de lui. Au deuxième rang, Thresh, le grand noir musclé, ainsi que quelques autres élèves, écoutent les derniers conseils de notre professeur avant de commencer à écrire.

Derrière moi, Peeta a déjà répondu et justifié les quatre premières questions, alors que je commence à peine la deuxième. Je fixe Clove et commence à pester intérieurement contre elle pour avoir pris _ma_ place d'origine. A côté de Gale, j'aurais au moins eu la moyenne, et pas ce maudit sept et demi qui fait chuter ma moyenne générale.

Johanna, assise à ma gauche, me regarde, le crayon dans la bouche, l'air de dire « Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? ». Elle baisse les yeux vers sa copie et coche au hasard les réponses en les justifiant par les réponses les plus ridicules que je n'ai jamais lues.

Au bout d'une heure, nous sortons, épuisés et en même temps, ravis que notre semaine de cours soit terminée. J'entends Gale dire être satisfait de son contrôle alors que Clove lui lâche un faible « merci » du bout des lèvres. De mon côté, j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux, mais je suis persuadée que je ne dépasserai pas les onze ou douze que j'ai - au meilleur de ma forme. Peeta me colle un baiser sur la bouche et descend au sous-sol, à l'atelier de peinture qu'anime miss Coin, la plus cruelle de tous les _teachers_ du lycée.

Finnick nous rejoint dans les escaliers après son cours de philosophie et nous allons au parking afin de prendre ma voiture et celle de Gale, pour aller jusqu'à chez ce dernier, à trois kilomètres de là.

* * *

**_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Bises ! _**

**_PS : pensez à jeter un coup d'oeil sur mes autres fictions ;))_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Le deuxième chapitre de "Une seule vie à vivre" est enfin ici ! Bon, pour répondre à quelques petites remarques, excusez-moi d'avance la vulgarité, mais j'essaie de transfigurer les personnages de l'univers Hunger Games sur la réalité de nos jours ! Et je pense que quelques gros mots peuvent ponctuer cette réalité, non ?_**

**_Bon, je vous avoue que cette fiction... C'est un peu du fantasme mais ça me plaît d'écrire quelque chose qui pourrait arriver à tout le monde :p_**

**_Enfin bref, j'attends vos reviews et vos messages privés si vous avez des requêtes ou quelques bricoles à me faire remarquer ! _**

**_Bises de FanficMangaDreams et !_**

**_PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ÊTRE FAVORABLE._**

* * *

Je me gare sur le trottoir, devant la maison familiale des Hawthorne, et nous entrons tous en même temps dans son grand salon. Personne ne s'étonne de la somptueuse décoration qui parsème la pièce ; cela fait des années que nous fréquentons Gale et sa famille, absente pour les week-ends. Il allume directement sa télé écran plasma et s'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil, Johanna sur les genoux, après avoir branché le ventilateur. Il zappe jusqu'à tomber sur NRJ12, où le générique de notre série préférée se terminait.

Alors que le suspense du deuxième épisode bat son plein, une page de pub s'affiche, nous faisant littéralement rager et c'est à ce moment que Peeta, Cato - un pack de bières dans les mains, bien entendu - et Annie entrent dans la demeure, couverts de sueur. Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : c'est bien son vieux 4X4 qui est garé devant le portail, confirmant que je ne serai pas dans la même voiture que mon chéri pour mon retour chez moi. D'un côté, à force de ne plus pouvoir venir me chercher pour le lycée après l'ouverture de la boulangerie familiale, j'avais fini par reconduire ma Toyota, qui avait un peu somnolé au garage ces derniers temps, je devais bien l'avouer.

Il vient s'installer à côté de moi - qui suis dans l'angle du canapé - et passe son bras sur mes épaules pendant que j'entrelace nos doigts. Je tourne la tête vers lui et de ma main libre, l'incite à m'embrasser. Il ne refuse pas et c'est quand nos bouches se séparent que l'épisode reprend.

** - Qu****'****est-ce que j****'****ai raté ? **demande Cato, qui me tend le pack de bières, à Clove.

** - Bah, Lily et Marshall venaient d****'****apprendre qu****'****ils allaient avoir un gosse et Ted a avoué à Barney que Robin lui préparait quelque chose pour la soirée… Quel con ! Il devait pas le dire !**

** - Robin a couché avec Barney ou pas ? **

** - T****'****es vraiment qu****'****un obsédé sexuel ! **

** - Je demande, bébé ! Robin est une bombe, ça m****'****étonnerait que Barney ne se l****a ****soit pas faite, après les épisodes d****'****hier****…**

Finnick, qui jouait avec les bagues d'Annie autour des doigts de celle-ci, penche la tête en arrière et commence une imitation splendide de Robin en train de succomber aux charmes de Barney, ce qui me fait littéralement exploser de rire, tout comme les filles dans la pièce. Gale lâche un long « Shhh ! », les yeux rivés sur l'écran, et Johanna met sa main sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir. Je plonge ma main dans le paquet de bonbons devant moi et mets directement la poignée de Dragibus dans ma bouche.

L'épisode se termine et Gale recommence à zapper sur les chaînes de la télévision. Au bout d'un moment, il tombe sur NRJ Hits et c'est en criant que Johanna et moi nous regardons.

** - Oh putain, oh putain ! **je suffoque. **C****'****est « **_**Wrecking Ball **_**», change pas de chaîne !**

** - I came in like a wreeeeeeeeeckiiiiiing baaaaaaall ! **chante ma pote en s'imaginant un micro dans la main.

Et là, nous commençons à chanter toutes les deux la chanson, quand nous connaissons par cœur. Nous sommes sans aucun doute les plus grosses fans de Miley Cyrus, mais ce n'est pas le goût de Gale, qui ne peut pas voir notre chanteuse préférée. Clove commence à pouffer complètement quand Johanna s'assoit, les jambes écartées, sur les cuisses de Gale en chantant le pont précédant le dernier refrain de la chanson. Je regarde Finnick, lui rappelant un des nombreux défis qu'il nous a promis de réaliser avant la fin de l'année. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil, se rappelant parfaitement le gage que je lui ai donné, à un jeu de la vérité : se mettre nu sur un boulet et se pavaner comme Miley dans son clip. Il a accepté sans broncher et c'est impatiente que j'ai hâte de voir si il va réussir son pari ou pas.

La chanson terminée, une autre commence. Et c'est sur la musique « _Roar_ », de Katy Perry, que nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine pour prendre notre goûter. Pendant que je chantonne le refrain, je sers du jus d'orange à tout le monde et Gale sort la brioche et le Nutella, ainsi que des yaourts, des cuillères et des couteaux. Nous nous installons tous autour de son comptoir américain et mangeons pendant que la voix de la chanteuse nous parvenait, plus puissante.

Bien évidemment, le simple petit jus d'orange que j'ai servi ne suffit pas et chaque goûter devient une petite fête arrosée avec la vodka qu'ajoute Finnick dans nos verres. Même Annie qui, d'habitude, n'est pas une énorme fan d'alcool, se laisse amadouer et en levant les yeux au ciel, sourit à son amoureux. Nous levons tous nos verres et trinquons à ce week-end qui s'annonce mémorable, avec la fête de Finnick demain et celle de Johanna le dimanche.

** - Eh, les gars ! Vous oubliez pas de ramener les DVD de films d****'****horreur dimanche**, nous rappelle-t-elle alors qu'elle avait bu la moitié de son verre. **Histoire qu****'****on trouve un truc à faire dans la nuit si certains ne sont pas trop occupés**, ajoute-t-elle en me regardant, ce à quoi je réponds par une grimace et un tirage de langue, Peeta me collant à lui en riant.

Cato, Clove, Gale et Finnick commencent à parler des DVD qu'ils comptaient ramener pour la soirée, et d'après ce que je compris, le film « _L__'__Exorciste_ » est inévitable. Un classique que les garçons adorent. Je regarde Annie qui me sourit timidement en buvant sa vodka orange. Elle n'est pas très bavarde, mais je l'aime bien.

Puis, quand on décide de retourner dans le salon pour terminer nos brioches au Nutella, Finnick et Gale décident de s'improviser une petite danse sur la chanson « _Timber_ » de Pitbull et Kesha. Johanna explose de rire et ses énormes seins se secouent au rythme de sa cage thoracique.

Cato siffle d'admiration quand ils commencent à être collés serrés, et moi, je suis littéralement morte de rire en voyant mes deux meilleurs potes danser avec une dose d'érotisme. Peeta m'embrasse la tempe et je m'installe entre ses jambes, dos à lui, ses bras autour de mon ventre. Clove refume et se met à danser également en collé serré avec nos deux potes, la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Annie prend des photos avec son portable et Johanna décide carrément de filmer la scène, scène qui, bien entendu, sera publiée sur Facebook.

C'est dans cette ambiance, une ou deux heures plus tard, que chacun rentre chez soi. Je pose le pack de bières sur le siège passager, prends ma voiture jusqu'à chez moi et me gare sur le trottoir, le 4X4 de Peeta derrière ma Toyota. Je pousse le portail, les bras encombrés, et le laisse ouvert sans me retourner. Je ne m'arrête que quand j'enfonce la clé dans la serrure et j'entends Peeta monter sur le perron. Je lui adresse un petit regard timide et je l'invite à rentrer dans ma maison. Personne n'est là, évidemment. Ma mère est interne à l'hôpital de San Francisco, ce qui fait une heure de route par rapport à la maison. Mon père et ma sœur ont pris un appartement à San Francisco pour que Prim puisse voir notre mère et moi, je me retrouve tout le temps seule. Heureusement que Delly habite en face de chez moi, sinon, je m'ennuierai ferme !

De toute façon, je suis contente d'avoir une maison à moi toute seule. Mes parents m'ont juste dit d'en prendre soin, c'est tout. En clair, je peux faire tout ce que je veux à l'intérieur. Ils ne reviennent que très rarement à la maison et c'est par Skype que je parle avec ma sœur adorée - qui me manque terriblement - quand elle a fini sa journée de collège.

Peeta et moi montons à l'étage, dans ma chambre, plus exactement, et je balance mon sac de cours à côté de mon lit avant de m'allonger dessus. Peeta s'allonge carrément sur moi et embrasse mon cou.

** - Naaan, bébé**, je soupire. **On doit faire nos devoirs d****'****abord, tu le sais****…**

** - O.K.**, proteste-t-il en se relevant pour sortir son livre d'anglais. **Finissons-en au plus vite alors…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je l'observe se dépêcher de faire ses devoirs d'anglais, de physique chimie et de géographie pendant que je rédige une synthèse à propos d'un chapitre d'espagnol. Si Annie était là, elle aurait pu m'aider. C'est elle, le génie du groupe en langues étrangères.

Ce qui me fait le plus rire, en ce moment, c'est Peeta, juste pressé de me faire l'amour, mais également focalisé sur son foutu devoir de chimie à rendre pour le lendemain et qui n'arrête pas de faire la navette entre sa copie et ma poitrine. Je range mon espagnol dans mon sac et vais balancer ma besace derrière la porte - sa place habituelle. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et vais consulter mon compte Facebook.

Bien évidemment, je suis identifiée dans la vidéo de Johanna sur laquelle les deux attardés mentaux qui me servent d'amis se dandinent. Alors, je commente : « _Bande de vieux homos, va ! :p Y a pas le plus intéressant ! _». Les mentions « **J'aime **» ont atteint plus de cinquante clics, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, vu les nombres de personnes abonnées à mon amie - ou abonnées à ses gros seins.

Puis, quand je vais sur mon fil d'actualité, il n'y a que des statuts de Glimmer, rappelant sa fête le mardi soir qui arrivait, de Johanna qui n'arrêtait d'afficher son stress vis-à-vis des résultats du BAC qui arrivaient dans deux semaines, ou bien, de Cato, qui avait posté une photo de lui et Clove en sous-vêtements dans le lit de ma pote. Parfois, une ou deux vidéos vraiment marrantes, quelques expressions de films qui me font retomber en enfance ou bien, une image de Miley Cyrus - à laquelle je suis abonnée sur tous ses comptes sociaux.

J'entends Peeta refermer son lourd bouquin de géographie et s'allonger sur le lit en m'attendant. Je me retourne et fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu avant de me mettre à califourchon sur son ventre et, le téléphone à la main, de lui dire :

** - Dis « Cheeeese ! », chéri ! **

** - « Ouistitiiiiiiii ! »**, il répond au final en tirant la langue et je le prends en photo.

Je poste mon « oeuvre » sur Facebook - sans retouche - et mets mon téléphone en mode vibreur avant de le poser sur ma table de nuit et d'embrasser Peeta à pleine bouche. Sans attendre, j'enlève mon débardeur et le balance avant de replonger vers les lèvres avides de mon amoureux. Ses mains descendent sur mes fesses et me pressent contre son bassin, au niveau duquel je sens déjà une fière bosse. Je souris durant notre baiser et je lui ôte son tee-shirt pour faire bonne mesure et profiter de son fabuleux torse. Je le caresse, le griffe, pince même ses tétons et suçote sa peau pendant que je sens la bosse sous mon bassin prendre du volume.

Mon sourire s'accentue quand ses paumes s'accrochèrent à la barrière de mon pantalon, tentant de défaire ma ceinture. Je lui prends son poignet, celui agrippé à ma boucle de ceinture et la ramène dans le haut de mon dos, en dessous de mon soutif.

** - Tu n'as pas envie qu'on soit ex-aequo ?** je lui demande d'une voix sensuelle.

Il déglutit et enlève mon soutien-gorge, pendant que je plaque ma poitrine nue contre la sienne, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être. Je lui mordille l'oreille pendant que je sens ses doigts contourner mes flancs pour venir caresser mon sein droit. Je soupire fortement en sentant sa paume presser mon sein avec une véritable dévotion, et je me relève un peu, lui laissant plus d'espace. Ce qu'il me fait subir est extrêmement bon et je m'entends gémir, ce que je ne peux pas contrôler. Je sens un terrible désir s'immiscer dans mon bas-ventre, tellement fort que c'en est douloureux.

Je m'agrippe à la chevelure de Peeta et il nous retourne. Je me retrouve ainsi sous lui, son torse musclé et finement dessiné au-dessus de moi. Je trouve la boucle de sa ceinture et la défais, puis, je crois entendre un soupir échapper de sa bouche. Ses lèvres descendent le long de mon cou et de ma clavicule pour aller trouver un de mes seins et de le prendre directement en bouche, ce qui me fait pousser un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. Mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux et ma tête bascule en arrière, contre ma tête de lit.

Je le sens en même temps s'activer au niveau de ma taille ; il est sûrement en train d'enlever ma ceinture pour pouvoir abaisser mon legging. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour des siennes et je me cambre pour le sentir un peu plus contre moi. Mes doigts se faufilent au niveau de son nombril et je suis le fin duvet de poils qui descend vers mon prix. Je lui enlève son jean et il le balance au sol en quelques coups de jambes, se retrouvant ainsi en caleçon devant moi, une bosse impressionnante derrière la barrière de tissu.

Je me moque totalement de me retrouver uniquement vêtue de ma culotte et je m'assois, me retrouvant ainsi plaquée contre ses abdominaux finement dessinés par son travail à la boulangerie familiale, les jambes autour de son bassin. Sa main se plaque contre le tissu de mon sous-vêtement trempé de désir et il appuie là où il sait que je suis le plus sensible. Je commence à gémir fort alors nous n'avons même pas eu de sexe à proprement dit. Je savais qu'il était doué de ses mains, mais là…

Je le sens m'arracher ma culotte dans un élan d'excitation, la réduisant en lambeaux. Je m'en moque, j'en ai encore plein, de toute façon. Et puis, j'aime quand il se montre sauvage, de temps en temps. Il caresse mes fesses et me rapproche encore plus de lui. Il défait l'élastique de ma tresse et mes cheveux s'éparpillent sur une de ses épaules. Sa paume remonte sur mon sein et le presse encore, pendant que ma main franchit la barrière de son caleçon, se saisissant de son pénis qui n'attend qu'une chose : être en dehors de son sous-vêtement. Mais Peeta me connaît, et il sait que tant qu'il portera son sous-vêtement, il sera à ma merci personnelle.

Je commence un long mouvement de va-et-vient et il râle doucement, les yeux fermés. Il est déjà au bord de l'extase avec mes mains autour de sa verge mais je ne le laisserai pas jouir, pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas eu en moi, du moins. J'abaisse donc la dernière de nos barrières et la jette sans retenue quelque part dans ma chambre avant qu'il ne nous rallonge et fouille à l'aveuglette dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, y dégotant en même temps un préservatif - parmi tant d'autres. Il l'enfile en quelques mouvements experts et laisse l'emballage tomber au sol avant de se placer correctement entre mes jambes.

** - J'en peux plus, il faut que…**

** - Arrête de parler**, je lui susurre, complètement excitée et tremblante de désir.

Il entre en moi sans se faire plus attendre et je lâche un long soupir de bien-être, heureuse de le savoir en moi après ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Cela faisait deux jours que nous ne l'avions pas fait car il devait rentrer à la boulangerie. Nous nous faisions des gâteries à l'arrière de son 4X4 quand un de nos professeurs était malade mais ça ne compensait pas vraiment ce que nous avions l'habitude de faire.

Toutefois est-il que toute cette interminable attente est désormais oubliée et que ses coups de reins m'envoient directement au septième ciel. Je l'entends presque crier comme une véritable bête et je gémis à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

** - Annnhw ! Annnhw ! Encore ! Encore ! Plus vite !** je m'entends hurler en m'accrochant à ses épaules et en les griffant au passage.

** - Putain ! Ouais ! Ouais ! **il soupire comme une véritable bête.

Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches et je le sens encore plus profondément en moi, ce qui me procure un plaisir plus intense. Je frissonne et je sens que nos peaux sont couvertes de sueur quand sa main caresse mon sein. J'embrasse sa clavicule et ses lèvres se posent sur mon globe de chair qu'il lèche en remontant vers mon cou. Je me doute que j'aurais un beau suçon à cacher…

Ses coups de reins s'accélèrent et le doux son de nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre me parvient. Mes doigts se faufilent dans sa chevelure de miel et je me cambre pour coller ma poitrine à son torse ferme. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte, les cheveux pendant dans le vide, les yeux fermés, le tout dans une position plus qu'érotique avec un petit copain plus que doué.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses omoplates et glissent le long de la peau de son dos quand je le sens accélérer de plus en plus, attendant impatiemment le paroxysme. Tout s'efface autour de moi quand l'orgasme m'envahit, et j'hurle encore plus fort et plus aigu tandis que Peeta s'étire au-dessus de moi, un mélange de sourire et de soupir sur les lèvres. Il retombe ensuite sur moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ne suis pas contre un deuxième round et je me laisse finalement emporter.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Delly me rejoint chez moi pour nous préparer pour la fête de Finnick. Je prévois également un sac avec quelques affaires dedans, car quelques-uns d'entre nous sont invités à rester chez mon ami. Annie, Peeta, Clove, Cato, Glimmer et Marvel sommes toujours présents en ce qui concerne nos « soirées dodo », comme Clove aime les surnommer. Gale et Johanna aussi, d'habitude, sauf que celle-ci a sa fête à ajuster pour le lendemain et que son petit copain dort chez elle chaque week-end.

Bref, Delly étale la quasi-totalité de ma garde-robe sur mon grand lit et sort mes quelques paires de chaussures qu'elle pose par terre sans ménagement. Elle tape du pied et me regarde, les bras croisés.

** - Katniss Everdeen, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec un tee-shirt gris et un jean slim avec des baskets comme la dernière fois, c'est raté…**

** - J'avais compris**, je râle presque. **Tu me suggères quoi alors, miss Monde ?**

Elle rigole un peu avant de me faire asseoir sur le tabouret de mon bureau et de me montrer plusieurs assortiments de jupes, jeans et hauts plus ou moins décolletés. Finalement, je prends la salopette-short bleue et le simple bustier blanc qu'elle me propose avec mes baskets à talons compensés rouge bordeaux. Je me change en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain et revient pour observer la robe bustier rose mauve à volants décontractée de Delly, qu'elle arbore désormais avec une paire de bottines talonnées brunes à lacets. Ravissante, me direz-vous. Et je le pense.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est presque dix-huit heures. Je me regarde dans le miroir et décide de lâcher mes longs cheveux, de les brosser et de les passer au fer à boucler. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'extravagance, mais je me le permets une fois de temps en temps. Delly lisse ses longs cheveux blonds, qui deviennent aussi raides que des épis en quelques coups de fer. On se maquille normalement et on descend au rez-de-chaussée.

Je prends les deux bouteilles que je compte ramener à la soirée et Delly sort les paquets de chips et de bonbons dont elle a été chargée d'acheter du placard dans lequel elle les a rangés en arrivant. Je vérifie une dernière fois ma tenue et envoie un SMS à Peeta en le prévenant que je pars dans la voiture de Delly et non la mienne. Il me répond qu'il y avait pensé et qu'il était en route pour aller chercher Gale et Cato.

Une fois dans la voiture, nous passons par quelques rues avant d'arriver devant la maison de la famille Kentwell - la famille de Clove. Elle sort en furie de la maison, un sac au bras, et le balance sur la banquette arrière quand elle monte dans la voiture.

** - Encore un problème avec ta mère, chérie ?** je lui demande.

** - Elle vérifiait que je n'avais pas oublié mes préservatifs et mes vêtements propres… Pfff… Je suis grande ! 'Fallait qu'elle soit là le jour de la teuf de Finn'… Monde cruel ! **vocifère-t-elle alors que l'on change de rue. **Vite que je me bourre la gueule !**

Delly rigole encore et part en direction de chez Glimmer, qui habite au total opposé de Clove. La blonde sort de sa maison les yeux rivés sur son portable et manque de se prendre le portail dans la figure quand elle sort de la propriété. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander avec qui elle discute. La réponse est assez évidente.

On arrive chez Finnick quinze minutes plus tard, après que Delly soit passée par la station service pour faire le plein d'essence et s'être faite draguer par un homme qui aurait pu être son père. La musique résonne déjà bien dans la demeure et il en sort une bière à la main quand il entend le coup de klaxon de Delly.

** - Ouais, attends ! Y en a un qui me harcèle depuis dix minutes ! **crie-t-il tandis que Gale le suit, un tee-shirt rose fluo à la main.

Nous nous garons sur le trottoir et entrons dans la maison de Finnick. Une maison à deux étages avec un grand jardin et des haies de verdures en guise de clôture que ses parents lui ont donné, ces derniers travaillant dans le monde des affaires et n'étant jamais présents. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous nous sommes rapprochés lui et moi, car nous avons à peu près la même situation familiale.

On l'embrasse sur la joue et on rentre dans son salon, où l'ambiance est déjà lancée. Annie prend gentiment nos sacs et va les déposer au deuxième étage après avoir pincé la joue de Finnick, qui faisait glisser sa main vers son postérieur. Gale supplie Finnick d'enfiler le tee-shirt qu'il a trouvé une heure auparavant dans un de ses tiroirs mais celui-ci se montre clair : tant que tout le monde ne serait pas là, il ne le mettrait pas. Un nouveau klaxon se fait entendre à l'extérieur, et pendant que l'hôte de la soirée part accueillir les nouveaux venants, je m'affale dans le canapé, où Thresh est déjà installé, en train de regarder un match de la NBA avec une bière à la main. Je prends une canette de Redbull posée devant moi et la porte à mes lèvres, pendant que Clove s'installe contre moi et fait de même. On regarde le match, supportant l'équipe de Portland que Thresh soutient aussi.

Delly, Annie et Glimmer discutent près de la fenêtre grande ouverte mais je n'entends pas leur sujet de conversation. Nous voyons ensuite Cashmere et Gloss entrer dans la maison et nous saluer avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, suivis de près par Thom, un proche ami de Gale. Je boude de plus en plus en constatant que les invités arrivent, mais que mon petit ami et celui de mon amie ne sont pas encore présents.

J'ai fini deux canettes de Redbull et regardé la moitié d'un deuxième match quand une tête blonde passe par la porte d'entrée, suivi d'une autre. Clove et moi bondissons du canapé et nous nous élançons vers nos petits copains. J'embrasse Peeta avidement et il me serre ardemment contre lui. Il me dirige vers une table et me fait asseoir dessus tandis qu'il me fait dos ensuite et que je pose mes coudes sur ses épaules. Il caresse mes jambes épilées et nues en observant les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

** - Bébé ? **m'appelle-t-il.

** - Oui ? **je lui souffle.

** - Johanna n'est pas encore arrivée ?**

** - Merde, j'avais pas remarqué**, j'avoue donc en fronçant des sourcils.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à ma meilleure amie de ne pas venir en avance ou même avant moi. Je vois Gale, à côté de Finnick, en train d'appeler sa petite amie, sûrement. Il s'énerve un peu mais Cato pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue un peu, ce qui le calme instantanément. Il réessaie plusieurs fois avant que je n'aille vers mon meilleur ami et lui demande si il arrive à la joindre, ce qu'il répond par un « non » de la tête.

Sans attendre, je prends le 4X4 de Peeta, avec Clove, et pars en direction de la villa des Mason. Une fois arrivées, nous sonnons comme des dératées et, voyant qu'aucun mouvement ne se manifeste, nous contournons la propriété et passons à travers un trou dans la grillage, à l'arrière de la bâtisse.

Nous entrons, sachant que la porte n'est jamais verrouillée, et nous empruntons les escaliers pour aller au premier étage, où la chambre de Johanna se situe. Nous frappons à la porte et tentons de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci est fermée à clé de l'intérieur. Je commence à appeler ma meilleure amie et j'entends un remue-ménage avant que la serrure ne se déverrouille.

La chambre de Johanna est remplie de fumée et sa musique est à fond. Elle a une cigarette dans la bouche et les yeux complètement rouges à cause de la fumée. Je remarque tout de suite la seringue sur sa commode et lève les yeux. Je me rassure immédiatement. Johanna ne faisait que se piquer à l'insuline, à cause de son diabète aigu.

** - Bon sang, tu peux pas répondre au téléphone ?! **je lui reproche en éteignant le poste radio.

** - Je l'ai pommé depuis une heure, je le cherche désespérément !** admet-elle en allant ranger son flacon d'insuline dans sa trousse de toilette. **Je suis conne, je l'ai mis en silencieux… Et j'avais zappé ma piqûre, alors, il fallait que je fasse vite. Désolée…**

** - Tu nous as fait flipper, Jo' ! **affirme Clove en aérant la pièce et en se saisissant du sac à dos de Johanna. **J'ai cru que tu avait fait un malaise, ou pire ! Bon, j'appelle Cato pour qu'il prévienne Gale…**

On descend les marches et je vous Johanna chercher du regard son portable pendant notre descente. Nous passons par la porte officielle, cette fois-ci et nous retournons à la voiture. La soirée allait enfin pouvoir commencer.


End file.
